


Pride and Prejudice (Against Cuddles)

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s more of a ‘this isn’t manly and my daddy didn’t raise a sissy’ thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice (Against Cuddles)

Dean is proud as fuck to be bisexual.

Before Castiel became a permanent person in bed beside him at night, he had both men and women in the sack and he was in no way, shape, or form ashamed of that fact.

So, it isn’t the whole ‘this is super gay and I’m embarrassed about it’ thing that makes him uncomfortable about cuddling. It’s more of a ‘this isn’t manly and my daddy didn’t raise a sissy’ thing.

See, it never mattered whether it was a man or woman—Dean had never been much into the cuddle scene. After all, John Winchester had raised his son to be a man, to be a warrior and a warrior didn’t curl up next to someone and talk about their feelings. Sam had been the brother with the bleeding heart—and Dean suspected it was because he wanted to be the exact opposite of what John wanted them both to be just to spite their father.

And Dean isn’t trying to emasculate Castiel here, but the fallen angel is much more in tune with his feminine side. Ever since he fell, he’s more into nature—gardening, watching the trees and stars, and following the fucking bees which Dean is never going to understand ever—and a whole lot more into physical contact. Castiel loved to cuddle, especially after sex, and Dean could understand it, he guesses, and he indulges it begrudgingly because Cas can give him this face—that he knows he’s been learning from Sam to get his way.

It’s when Cas wants to cuddle in front of Sam and a newly resurrected Gabriel in a motel room on a hunt—because Gabriel has demanded to protect his baby brother—and the two of them tease Dean that he refuses Cas. Then Cas gets pissy with him over the duration of the hunt and he knows he isn’t getting laid for a while.

When they get back to the bunker and back to the room that they share, Dean is thankful that the rooms are pretty soundproof because Cas gets loud after Dean tries to warm up the cold-shouldered fallen angel. Dean tries to explain how he feels about cuddling, but when Castiel shoots back “ _Are you embarrassed about me?_ ” the argument is ended because Dean feels like a piece of shit. It gets even worse when he sees the tears that trail down the other man’s cheeks—he’s been more emotional ever since he fell.

He decided that he would have to get over his whole issue with cuddling because he loved Castiel, damn it, and would not lose him. And when he isn’t pissy about it, Dean realizes that he really loves having Cas so close to him and it makes the teasing so much easier to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt given to me on Tumblr (that I can't locate the source of--sorry about that) which basically demanded Castiel wanting cuddling but Dean's too macho to give it to him at first but it isn't until an argument breaks out and Cas almost breaks up with him that Dean-oh gives in.
> 
> It was written in a spur and probably isn't all that good, but I hope you like it, anyway.


End file.
